Joel Urban's Story
by Halofreak021
Summary: He back and he better then ever Its JoeL urban and this is his story with his friends and the quadwizard tournment is going on as well is everything so normale again


**The Joel's urban story:**

The sun is high up in the Sky and then we see two teenagers lying on the beach with a sun glasses. One has light blond hair and the other one has copper red hair.

"Joel you do know we have to head up to the main house" ask the red hair boy?

"I know Lance but I do like some peace before chaos" said Joe. Lance shook his head and got up and put on his shirt.

"Come on man lets get going and nice Nipple Rings" said lance grinning. When Joel look down he saw his Right nipple is pierce.

"Thanks man, ok yea lets get going" said Joel while looking at the sea.

When both boys walking up the hill form the beach, they both saw a Giant Victorian era house, and surround is a forest. Each year and each Gender have there house. The two boys enter the house and they heard a loud yell.

"Ace will you stop doing that NOW!" yell a strong Texan drawl. Joel look over at every one just standing in the entrance way.

"What is him doing now" said an unknown boy Joel did not know?

"I think he try to break into Aragon's room again" said another boy.

So then they all heard a sound of running feet, and then say a streak of red light flow past all of them.

"Holy shit everyone run up there and stunned them NOW" yelled someone! SO all of them ran up there and then I saw a flash of red again.

"Lance lets go to mine room" said Joel in a whisper.

"Why I want to keep on watching that" said Lance looking at the group. Joel grunted and turns around and enters his room. Joel's room is painted in grey, and all the walls are cover in posters of famous qudditch players and rock bands. On the right side is a big book case full of darks arts books. So Joel walks over to his closet and put on a muscle shirt on with a skull on it. Then his door open and Joel saw Lance walk in.

"Hey men are you all ok" ask lance sounding concern?

"Yea I am done worry" said Joel and lance left looking like this convoy is not over yet. So when lance left Joel left and walks to harry wale's bed room. His room is cover in Royal Blue paint and Joel saw Harry is standing getting a Blow job from Colt.

"Ummm Hey guys" said Joel in an awaked voice. When they both notice they jump and have a Red in both there faces.

"Umm I will come back later" said Joel in a whisper. So Joel pretty much ran out the door.

"ALL OF YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN OUT HERE BY NOW SO HURRY UP NOW" yelled a voice! The voice belongs to one person and that person is Professor Patrick he teaches Flying. So all two hundred boys run down to the stairs and stand out with all the other schools. The whole seventh year is standing in the very back with all sevens years there is about three thousand students with a hundred on staff. The staff is off to the side and then Joel heard a little three year saying something.

"There a Giant rock flying towards us"

"No it's a giant rook" said another one

"No it's the Beauxbatons carriage" said High master Castro in a thick Spanish accident. Then they saw the thing coming down and scamming lower over the trees and land 5 feet away from the students. Then after a min a blond hair boy jump out and held his hand out and couple of girls jump out of the carriage. Then a giant of a woman decide then to get out and she tower over everyone.

"la bienvenue a lecole unie de L' espoir de la magic I votre sejour sera bonne Madam Maxime" said Castro in perfect French. They keep on speaking until the French school enters the hall. Then another five minutes past and Joel saw a giant mast coming out of the ocean right by there house. Then they heard a splash and saw figures walking up towards in a line of 2. The Front two look bigger and one has furs of wolfs on his shoulder.

"Welcome to United school Highmaster Igor" said Castro hugging Igor.

"It's great to finally to see this school, SO much rumors about it at my school High master."

"Would you and your students like to stay and wait for Hogwarts?"

"No I will go into the hall and get warm." So they let the students of Durmstrung to enter.

"Now we wait for Albus" said Castro very loud and then it seem to be right on times that a Giant fire ball explore out in the forest.

"That was very Domatic" said Wales. Joel gave him a Duh look.

Then they saw a giant group walk out the forest and lead by a tall man. Joel looks over at his High master and he doesn't look to happy about something.

"Hello Albus welcome to United" said Castro in a cold voice.

"Thank you High master it is our honor for you to introduce and meet us" said this albus.

"Oh my god it's THE ALBUS Dumbledore" said lance and when Joel look over he was shacking.

"So who cares" said Harry but colt had a knowing look.

"Dude we been friends for seven years and you don't remember what is my favorite book is" said lance firing up. Transfigurations books. The Headmaster only write like ten books and Then Joel felt like a fire is coming up in his head then he thought Duh Joel. The reason why he is so happy lance is the Transfiguration master and he has all the copies of Dumbledore's book they are all extremely rare since they were short runs. So Castro waved his hand and told his school to fallow after Hogwarts go in first. So when Joel enters he finds a table at the back. The Hall is field with Hundreds of small table that can seat all the students and a LOW table for the staff. When the four of them sat down, and then a boy with black hair, and green eyes.

"Hello is it all right if I can sit here" ask the boy and everyone say shore. The boy is wearing a Green tie and has a Snake on his chest of his rub.

"So what house are you in and what is your name" ask Wales?

"Do I know you from some were? I was sorted in Slytherin house. Also I am Logan potter.

"How many house are there" ask colt?

"They are four and what are all of your names" ask Logan? The four of them gave them there names and Logan had a shock look when he heard Wales is name.

"I heard that name before is it muggle" ask Logan and harry just nodded his head.

"Harry is part of the Muggle Royal Family" said Colt putting his arm around his shoulder. Logan look impress, and he move on and say the fallowing.

"The four houses are Slythern, Hufflepuff, RavenClaw, and Gryffindor houses."

"Ok what are the Traits of the four" ask Lance. But before Logan answer Castro stand up.

"The Time of Speeches is must later so I would like for all of you to dig in for our wonderful Feast Tonight." When the five of them look down the food appear like it was magic.

"Ok what were you going to say Logan" ask Joel grabbing a steak and French Fries.

"The first house I will tell you is my House. Slythern house is the house of the snake and the traits are Cunning and being Ambition. A lot of people think that house is full of dark and evil house, but not everyone is evil so don't get that idea. Hufflepuff house is Bronze, and the badger is the animal of the house, The Traits are Loyal and Hard working. The next house is Ravenclaw, the color is are blue and the animal Is an Eagle, the Traits are wit and Smarts. The last house is Gryffindor, the colors are Gold and the Animal is a Lion." Joel looks up at Logan and Logan just roll his eye, and he look like he is hurt by something. "That is the house of my family and also my Brother is from there to. The Traits are Braving and Being Bull headed." When Logan was done talking he looks like he was smirking about something. "Its sounds like you hate Gryffindor house" ask Harry? "There been a lot of Rivalry between the house and my Father made it clear he hates it I am in this house." When Logan say that it made the table Very comfortable.

"Were sorry your father is an asshole" said Lance. Logan look like he was about to laugh.

"Oh don't worry I am use to it one good this is my mother set him straight a lot" said Logan with a Grin.

"Are you going to Enter the Tournaments" ask Colt? Logan nodded his head yes and gave a look that say what about you guys. The four of us nodded all of our heads.

"Lets jus hope we don't have to compete in the Tournaments together" said Logan.

"Yea man lets just hope not" said Joel very quit. So they lapse into silence.

"So I told you Stuff about my school can you tell me about your school" ask Logan?

"Shore, what do want to know" ask Colt? Logan had a puzzle look on his face and then it crake into a smile.

"How old is the school and why don't you have house like we do" ask Logan?

"The school is founded; in the sixteen-hundreds by someone who planned to united, north, south, Central and the entire island surround them. Then that is all of our history" said Colt. They all when back to eating there meal and stay quit until the High master stand up, and the hall became quit.

"Hello, so all of you know the quod wizard is being held this year. SO this time it will be different the before while the main Tournaments is going on they will be two others going on the same time. These two that I speak of is a Dueling and Quidditch, But there a rule IF you are chosen for the quod you can't try outs or competes in the others. The government of these school and the others Feels it is necessary to have an Age limits, you must be of age that means seventeen or older." With that statement the whole hall burst like an explosion of yelling.

"Everyone is not too happy about that" said harry. Then Castro shot out fireworks to silent the crowed. When the hall became silent again Castro started to speak.

"I am sorry but the Choices have been mad, so who ever win will receive the Tri wizard cup and Eternal fame." Castro wave his wand and a box floated above all there head when it got to the High master. When the box make it up there he tap it with his wand and a cup came out of it. "This is the Goblet that will choose one from each of the school to compete in the Tournament. This will be out in the hall so everyone can access. All you need to do is write your name clearly on a pierce of paper and drop it in the cup. OH yea I forgot around the cup that will stop you from Enter if you are under age if you do some how make it you will have to suffer my anger." With that charming note he dismissed the school. The group stay at there table.

"So ware are you going to stay at" Ask harry?

"I have no idea but the headmaster and your high master should know" said Logan.

"**Noah Potter POV"**

When the High master dismiss the whole hall and I waited for mine headmaster to show up. Looking around the table he saw his gang of friends, His friends are Ron Weasley, Hermione Ganger, Troy black, Aiden Dylan and Lennon Harrison. So they all were waiting for Dumbledore to show up and escorted them to there Dorms.

"So Noah is your slimy brother" ask Ron in an angry voice.

"Why should we care is he" said Noah and everyone else nodded there head.

"SO what do you think of this school" ask Hermione to everyone at the table?

"It's nice so far and I like it" said Lennon in a Scottish accident.

"Yea I don't know about there Highmaster he seems kind of scary" said Troy.

"Oh don't be worry were guest here with in his school" said Aiden.

"Oh look here comes Dumbledore" said Noah. I spotted the guy with purple robes with stars and moons all over it.

"Hello Mr. Potter please fallow me were going to our dorms" said Dumbledore. They all stand up as one and fallow him to another table way back in the back. The one that is to his back to us is his Brother Logan. When they stop behind Logan I saw Dumbledore put a hand on Logan shoulder.

"Mr. Potter are you ready go to your dorm" ask Dumbledore in a friendly tone?

Logan jus nodded his head and stand up and turn toward the people who he was talking to.

"Can we hang out tomorrow" and all of them nodded there head and looking toward me. So Logan waited until he was the last one since he doesn't have any friends. So they walk thru the grounds to an old Victorian style house with a wrap around porch, over the door it says "Hogwarts male and female house." The headmaster turns around and smiles at everyone.

"This is where were staying at for our time here. It's big enough for everyone to have there own room." Noah heard a lot of talking about that, and then he saw one of the Patils twin running toward the door. I just roll mine eyes and then he heard a drawing voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Wasn't it our time to host this Stupid Tournaments, wait until my fathers hear about this?" The annoy drawing voice of Draco Malfoy carry all the way to the start of the line.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy it was but High Master Castro Instead to host it, SO that is why were here" said Dumbledore in a finally in his voice. So Dumbledore continue to talk. "The others students will be arrive tomorrow." Noah Zone out and saw His fallow class mates walking in the house. So when Noah walk in to the entrance area he saw it look like Hogwarts with a giant stair case and four Statue of a lion, snake, badger and a Eagle. So Noah chooses his bedroom it was on the second floor with a giant four poster bed and bare walls.

**Otto Georg Wilhelm Fredereich von Jodi IX (POV)**

When Otto exited out of the Dinning hall, with his best friend Misha. Misha is from Serbia and he has black hair with red Highlights.

"Hey Otto, Do you want to play some Qudditch Tomorrow" ask another kid by the name of Victor Krum. The boy has black hair with a long carve Nose and he look like a question mark.

"Oh I don't know I might" said Otto with a thick German Accident. When Otto looks up he spotted The High master Igor walking towards them.

"Victor did you eat enough food and do you have enough to drink to do you want me to send for more Wine" ask Igor? Krum shock his head and another boy ask for some and the Highmaster turn off his father voice.

"Let's go and find our dorms" So when they founds the house it was Victorian house right by the Hogwarts house. The house inside looks like the castle dark and spaces.

…

Author Notes: This story is Dedicated to two people the first one.

Lance Manning: My best friend who also writes story and who gave me the idea of this story from his Own personally Exprence.

Buddy Hallway: my Grandfather who die on Vertans day in 2010 and I miss you so much.

So I hope everyone who read this story I hope you like it please review It and give me your feed back and also I don't own Harry potter.


End file.
